


L’affetto dei genitori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Kamikorosu [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento tra il piccolo Kyoya e sua madre Pesca.Pesca è una mia Oc.Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.Prompt: 21 - Voto.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kamikorosu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601950





	L’affetto dei genitori

L’affetto dei genitori

“Ho fatto un voto. Non posso lasciare questo templio e tuo padre non può lasciare la Cina.

Ti vogliamo bene e questo è il nostro modo di proteggerti” spiegò Pesca. Passava la spazzola tra i morbidi capelli mori a caschetto di Kyoya. Alcune ciocche disordinate della frangetta gli ricadevano al centro della fronte.

Il bambino tirò su con il naso, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

“Però io voglio il mio papà e voglio stare con te, mamma” piagnucolò. Stringeva con una mano paffutella il peluche di un canarino giallo.

Pesca ribatté: “Noi ci siamo. Ti proteggiamo anche se non ci vedi”.

[100].


End file.
